


Take Me Back To the Start

by Maraudettee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e21 Snow Drifts, F/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudettee/pseuds/Maraudettee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of CS one shots from the season 3 finale and then mostly pre-season 4 ideas. Purely fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ring

**Chapter 1: The Ring**

"Are you kidding me?  _No_. Absolutely not." Emma gaped at him, eyes wide and the she moved to cross her arms over her chest defensively.

Killian rolled his eyes and pretended to look hurt but a smirk broke out on his face none the less.

"No, I'm being quite serious love." Emma pursed her lips and he sighed defeated. "It's for the show, darling. No one's going to believe we're married-"

"Engaged." Emma quickly cut in.

Killian paused, seemingly thinking her proposal through before nodding.

"Aye.  _Engaged,_ if you don't wear a ring."

"But I-" He gave her a pointed look and quirked an eyebrow in that ridiculously attractive way of his. Emma groaned, her hands falling to her sides in defeat.

"Fine." She huffed. " _But_  – don't think this means anything. And I'll be taking it off as soon as we're done.  _And_ " Her annoyed tone changed into a warning one and she pointed her finger threateningly at him as she continued on with her rant. "And there'll be no mentioning of this ever again to anyone. Okay?"

Killian's smirk widened.

"Aye, love. Don't worry it'll be our little secret marriage." He winked.

"Engagement." Emma automatically corrected before her eyes widened in realisation. "And that is not what I meant!"

"Whatever pleases the lady." He reached around his neck and took off one of the many necklaces that graced his exposed chest.

One day Emma would ask about all his jewellery and it's deeper meanings, because surely he didn't wear them just for appearance, but right now all she could think of doing was staring at him in panic as he went down on one knee and –

"Oh my god, what are you doing? Get up!" She hissed, looking around frantically hoping that no one would see them (even though she must have known that there was no one else around for miles) but at the same time she found it difficult to take her eyes off him.

There he was, down on one knee smiling genuinely in an attempt to reassure her, the smug grin gone from his eyes reflecting all the love and admiration he held for her.

It was too much.

Emma wanted to run away but not sure she would be able to get very far in the ridiculous big gown she was wearing and remained frozen in place, suddenly hit with how real the whole thing felt.  
She had to quietly remind herself over and over in her head that  _this was not for real, this was not for real_  and why did he have to look at her like that? She started shaking her head when he pulled of a ring from the chain he had removed from around his neck.

"Stop it."

"Calm down love, it's only right we do this properly."

"We don't have to do this fucking properly! It's just for show! Get up! Now!"

He didn't listen to her, for once he didn't seem to listen to her.

"Emma Swan." He began in a very formal manner, his smile widening as he held the ring up for the sunlight to shine on it and increase it's beauty, and all the while never taking his eyes of hers as he continued speaking.

"You fierce, bloody amazing lass, will you do me the honour of becoming –"

"Killian!" Emma said not knowing how to handle the bizarre situation she'd  _never_  imagined herself being in, which was a big thing, considering everything crazy that had happened to her ever since Henry had showed up at her door almost two years ago.

"The honour of becoming my very much  _fake_ wife this lovely evening?" He smiled, eyes sparkling up at her.

"No." Emma stated stubbornly. Killian's smile faltered before he chuckled.

" _No_? Just no? Bloody hell Swan. You surely know how to let a man down gently." Emma ignored him and grabbed the ring which he still held before he could put it away.

"Just give me the stupid thing." She huffed and pulled it out of his grip and then pushing it on her finger, her hand pausing in it's motion and she let the ring slide on more gently.

It truly was beautiful and she couldn't help but stare at it in wonderment, her heart raising in her chest as thoughts of other circumstances entered her mind. She quickly shut down them not wanting to dwell in what could never be, though a small smile still tugged at her lips as she held up her hand and admired how the stone glistened in the sunlight.

Killian hadn't said anything, but had gotten to his feet watching her closely as a smile too graced his lips and he stepped closer, caressing her hand gently before meeting her eyes.

She swallowed

"It's beautiful."

"Something this beautiful, deserves to be seen on someone worthy of it's beauty."

Emma's breath caught in her throat and she quickly looked away from him, turning around on her heels and starting off towards the carriage that would take them to Midas' castle.

"Yeah, whatever." She called over her shoulder, brushing of the compliment, thoug he could hear the sudden lilting tone in her voice. "Are you coming?" She turned her head to look at him a teasing smile threatening to sneak up on her features.

Killian quickly moved to catch up at her, jogging behind her, impressed with how quick she could move even with a dress.

"I'm right behind you Swan."

He climbed into the carriage behind her.

.

.

.

Throughout the night, Killian found Emma looking at the ring whenever she thought he wasn't paying attention, but of course he was always paying attention to her. Her hand would come up to twirl the ring between her fingers and her eyes would glaze over, making her appear deep in thought.

He didn't ask her about it.

Neither did he remind her that she still wore the ring when they tiredly checked in on an inn and then went to bed, in separate ones of course, despite him trying to convince her otherwise.

 _"_ _It'll keep us warmer."_ She had nah'ad him and rolled her eyes before blowing out the lit candle next to her bed.

 


	2. Waltzing 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian attend King Midas' ball, held for his daughter Abigail's engagement with Prince James (David), disguised as the married (sorry engaged) royal couple Prince Charles and Princess Leia.

Emma appreciatively let her eyes flicker over the room. Wherever she looked she was met with laughter and beautiful gowns being twirled across the dance floor. At her right people were making small talk, genuine, for the most part at least, smiles plastered across their features as they laughed and nodded along to whatever their company was saying.

Emma took a deep breath and fidgeted nervously with her dress, barely finding room to breathe. Why did people insist on wearing these if this was the outcome? She mentally begged whoever was in charge (God or freaking Rumplestilstkin) that she'd get out of the dress sooner rather than later.

Despite it being uncomfortable she couldn't help but feeling immensely graceful in it and very princess-like when Killian navigated them through the crowds of people.

Was this how her life would have been if Regina hadn't succeeded in casting the curse? Would her mother constantly drag her to these gatherings, making her wear big fluffy dresses and dance with her father and pretentious princes throughout the night, despite her most likely refusals?

She smiled at the thought but was quickly brought back to reality when she felt Killian's hot breath dancing across her ear.

"We handled that quite well, wouldn't you say love?" Emma snorted as the image of their disastrous entrance entered her mind and she playfully shoved him with her elbow.

"You know for a pirate, you really suck at lying to people."

Killian grinned and ducked them out of the way from a couple that danced by and then came to a pause when they reached the end of the ballroom.

"I like to think I can be quite convincing." She didn't miss how his gaze flickered down her body before reverting back up to her eyes again, a wide smirk across his face.

"Do you now?" She teased and tilted a bit closer to him, revelling in the bliss around her. "I'd like to see th-" She was abruptly cut off when a stiff looking prince came over to them, stopping right in front of Emma and then dipping in such a low bow that Emma was surprised to see that the preposterously big wig he was sporting didn't fall off his head.

"Milady." He kissed her hand in greeting, beside her Emma could feel Killian stiffen

noticeably and his arm came around her waist, drawing her closer to him and with no doubt glaring daggers at the man. Emma didn't blamehim for it but kept her concentration on keeping her features pleasant.

"May I have this dance?" At that however Emma had it difficult masking the panic that was slowly overcoming her. She snuck a glance at Killian for help.

How did she decline this offer in the right proper manner a princess was expected to?

What if she did something wrong and completely blew their cover?

And she couldn't very well just dance with him either, then she'd really be blowing everything away. In addition, the mere thought of them splitting up made her feel nauseous. She had never been more grateful to have him by her side.

"I-"

"Terribly sorry,  _mate_ , but I'm afraid the princess just promised me a dance." Killian gave the offended prince a tight smile and then practically dragged her with him as he stalked off.

Emma gave the prince of someplace an apologising look and forced a smile before he disappeared from her sight behind a whirl of dancing couples and she released a breath.

_Thank god, he was gone._

The temporary relief, however, quickly turned into panic again when she realised where he had lead them. They weren't really going to dance, were they?

Killian expectedly offered her his prosthetic hand, but all she could do was stare dumbly at it. She looked around at the other dancing pairs in a vain attempt to figure out the customs of the dance.

She looked back at him, her heart beating loud in her chest when she accepted his hand, the uncertainness obvious for anyone to see.

"What do I do?" She asked, if a bit restrained, not used to having to ask for help.

"You don't know how to dance?" He looked surprised and she supposed it was common knowledge to anyone in fairytale land. How very lucky for her.

"And you do?" She shot back having a hard time picturing him waltzing around the Jolly Roger in his pirate garb. He pulled her in closer to him and guided her hand to his shoulder before letting his own coming to rest lightly on her her waist.

"Actually, yes."

"Did you have to dance with many princesses when you attempted to rob their castles of their gold?" She teased, eyes sparkling up at him before dropping them back on the ground, watching their footwork with a frown as she tried to follow his footsteps.

"I wasn't always a pirate, love." She looked up seeing his smile but there is a bitterness in his voice that makes her immediately regret her words.

She doesn't have time to apologise though, because the music changes and Killian locks his eyes with hers.

"Do you trust me?"

She stares at him her mouth parting, because of course she does, how can she not do when he time after time proves himself to her, never letting her down and always found by her sound.

The fact that he has to ask makes her feel guilty for snapping at him about Zelena's curse.

Though the process of it was slow, Emma knows he has her trust, he has earned every bit of it.

She breathes in and looks straight in the eye, the truth radiating from her eyes.

"I do." He smiles then and Emma thinks it's the most beautiful she has ever seen, his whole face lighting up because of it.

"Follow my lead then,  _your highness_. Soon I'm going to spin you out and then you'll have to twirl before stepping in again. Okay?" She nodded, nervously listening to the music and waiting for the cue while also eyeing the other couples to see how they moved.

Then all at once the the women took two steps out in perfect sync and then turned, their dresses swivelling around them.

Emma would think the sight amazing, was she not preoccupied in doing her best copying the other's movements with Killian's instructions ringing loud in her ears. Step. Twirl. Step.

With a wide and proud smile she found herself back in Killian's arms and suddenly felt the dance go by a lot easier if she let him lead.

"Very good." He praised and she smiled wider, not remembering the last time she had felt this free.

For a short moment the two of them lost themselves in the dance and twirled and laughed along with the other carefree couples and Emma even felt slightly disappointed when the song ended and Killian led her off of the floor.

Still a bit breathless she leant on Killian for support as she remembered the real reason they were here and she took to look around their surroundings whilst trying to focus on their mission.

 _Operation Back To The Future_ as she was sure Henry would have called it. Her heart ached painfully as his smiling face popped into her mind and Emma found herself even more determined in succeeding with this mission.

It was difficult to focus though, with having Killian standing so close and his good hand still firmly holding her waist. Emma sucked in a breath as she felt his breath tickling her neck, the room suddenly feeling burning hot.

She turned her head away from him, to hide her blushing cheeks her eyes immediately coming to rest on one very familiar looking person.

Oh my god.

"Killian." She whispered, trying to discretely nod in the direction of her father and his companion. Killian followed her eyes and too noticed the pair.

"Do we say hi?" She asked meekly keeping her eyes steadily on her father, careful not to lose sight of him in the crowd of people.

"Well" Killian smiled. "They are the hosts, so that would be most fitting." She anchored her arm with his again as he started off towards the prince, who was in conversation with King Midas and Kathryn, though Emma supposed her name must be different here. Next to them was also King George, who had a hand on David's back smiling widely and nodding along to everything Midas said.

"Ah, prince Charles and princess Leia." Midas greeted upon noticing them drawing closer. "I do hope you're enjoying yourselves?"

Emma smiled politely, temporarily taking her eyes of David to meet the King's eyes.

"Yes, thank you." King Midas smiled in return and then turned to introduce them to Prince James and Princess Abigail.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled dropping down in curtsey alongside Killian in greeting.

"Pleasure's mine." David answered with a tight smile, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Well, at least he didn't seem particularly smitten with his fiancé which certainly made things a bit easier.

But how they were going to get to him alone and what they were even going to say she still felt clueless about.

"I believe gratulations are in order." Killian spoke for the first time since they went over, ignoring Emma's glare.

Both David's and Abigail's, as she apparently was called here, smiles looked forceful and Emma gathered that she too didn't like these turn out of events. Huh. Well that certainly made things a lot easier.

They exchanged their pleasantries for a few minutes before another royal couple approached the to-be-married couple where Killian excused them and lead them away a few meters so that they could still keep their eyes on their prince.

"What do we do now?" Emma whispered once they were far away enough.

Killian smiled leaning in closer to her and making her forget that she was supposed to watch Charming. Her breath hitched in her throat, mouth drying as she stared up at him from under her lashes. "And now...we wait." Killian answered, looking distracted as her tongue lept over her lips." Emma shook her head and took a step back.

"Wait? I don't like leaving things to chance, what if something goes wrong?"

Killian reached out his hand and brushed away a lock that had escaped from her hair-do, the hand coming to linger a bit longer than necessary on her cheek before reluctantly drawing it back.

"Oh, I know love." He said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "But I think your parents will have no problem in finding each other on their own for a few minutes."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a second part of this? If I'm encouraged enough that is *winkwink* :)


	3. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma comes home from the Sheriff Station only to find her pirate boyfriend singing in the shower. Fluffiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly there's no smut if you expected that :3 I thought but putting it in but my I'm way to self conscious to post anything I've written close enough to that so it ended up being fluffy instead. It's a wet Killian in a towel people, so at least there's that.  
> The song is "All Along the Watchtower" which Colin did as a cover and can be found on youtube.

It was late the first time Emma heard him. She'd been at the station all day trying to figure out what the hell was happening to this town now. At first she'd tried to blow it off, surely this was just typical April weather and nothing to worry about. But a week of snow and now that it was almost May it didn't seem right, her gut told her something was wrong. David had suggested to come with her, but really she didn't want to keep him away from little Neal, not when all this was probably her stupid saviour paranoia taking over.

It was frustrating really, how she never could let herself be happy for too long before something had to come up crying for her attention.

But she was happy. So, so happy. For the first time in forever she felt light, all the weights of the world of her shoulder.

All because of him.

Emma's smile widened. The past few had been wonderful to say the least, even  _perfect_  didn't seem to give them justice.

She discarded her keys on the usual spot, right next to the door on the small shelf her dad had insisted being  _handy_  ( "I grew up on a farm you know") enough to put up. Emma flinched as the keys started off the slanting ledge, catching them right before they slipped off.

She put them back, this time a bit more gently and then slowly dragging her arm back, sighing in relief as they stayed in place.

She was with her mom on this one, next time they'd call Marco.

It was then she heard him. Quiet at first, voice slowly raising and humming as the water started pouring harder. Emma froze. Was he..?

She briefly debated whether to make her presence known or not, surely he must have heard her come in?

Just as she was about to call out to him he started singing, no longer humming the foreign tone.

" _There must be some kind of way out of here."_  Emma quickly closed her mouth, all thoughts of telling him gone. Oh god. Not that his voice usually didn't make her squirm in her seat - well ever since  _that_  night - but this was just -

" _There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief."_

Relief, yes she needed a moment. She needed to sit down. Definitely.

She didn't.

Instead her feet lead her to the bathroom door, her hand coming up reach the door knob - then quickly drawing it back and eyes widening in alarm.

What the hell was she doing?

Inside the water stopped running and she could hear the familiar squeaky sound of the shower door being opened and then closed. Shit. He had heard her. Well, no point in running now.

The door swung open, revealing a surprised and very,  _very_  wet looking Killian.

Her eyes trailed down from his face, down his glistening chest hair and then came to rest at the towel wrapped around his torso. She swallowed.

A part of her was disappointed at the discovery. The other scolded herself for thinking it as her head came back up to a now grinning pirate.

"Why, hello Swan." He grinned, those blue eyes sparkling as an arm came around her waist to pull her flush against him into a soaking hug. She squealed in surprise and started wriggling in his grip before slumping against him in defeat.

"Hey," she murmured, smiling as he planted soft kisses in her hair and hummed in reply.

The sound made her remember what had happened before and she blushed at the thought of walking in on him singing - the scene somehow seeming far too intimate (which was weird, considering all the more many intimate  _things_  they had done).

"Anything new at the station?" Emma shook her head against his chest, drawing back a bit to look at him.

"No, Leroy was gonna take a look at the townline tomorrow though with Anton and the other dwarfs." He hummed again, and the sound alone sent shivers down her spine and her face burning red.

Killian quirked an eyebrow at her, looking confused at her change in demeanor.

He was searching her eyes in concern, but a smile was still present on his face. He seemed to do nothing but smiling these days and Emma knew she must be just as bad.

"Everything okay?" That snapped her back to attention and she reluctantly stepped out of his arms, turning her back at him to hide the redness on her face.

"Yes, everything's fine." She put up her hands to cover herself from view.

It wasn't long before she could hear steps following her, arm snatching out to spin her around.

"You've gone red." He said, smiling at the sight, almost looking  _proud_  at the achievement.

Freaking pirate.

"What is it?" He asked a wide grin plastered across his face (goddamn her but she almost smiled too at the sight). She shook her head, ducking out of his way as he tried to pull her in again. There was no way she was telling him about that.

He went in again and she had to quickly run to the kitchen counter to avoid him, a giggle escaping her as he growled in annoyance whilst taking advancing steps towards her, the towel that had been secured around his waist now slipping dangerously low.

She gulped, standing still enough for him to reach her.

"Got you." He grinned in triumph and she jumped in surprise as his arms circled around her yet again. "Now, what's got you all…" His eyes questioningly followed her gaze which was still firmly placed on the place where his towel had slipped even further down.

"Oh." He said simply, the grin possibly widening and she snapped her head back up in confusion and rolled her eyes upon seeing his suggestive expression.

"What? No." She shook her head violently but he merely wiggled his eyebrows at her, earning a gasp from her when she felt him press closer.

"Really, no." She cast a side glance at the door, from which Henry or her parents could emerge at any minute. Henry was right. She really needed her own place.

"No it wasn't that." She insisted and Killian's brows rose in confusion. "Then what?"'

She pursed her lips, stubbornly, still refusing to give in. He squinted his eyes at her, leaning closer so that his mouth was mere inches from hers. She held her breath in anticipation and closed her eyes. His hot breath left her face and he trailed his lips down her neck.

She lent her head back to give him a better reach, all previous worries about her parents coming home long forgotten.

"Love?"

"Mm?"

He nipped down at her pulse and she moaned as his tongue came out to lick his work.

"Feel like telling me now?" He inquired, lips hovering just above her skin.

She almost laughed but it quickly turned into a whine when his head left her neck at her next words. ("Nice try, Captain.")

He looked back at her face again with his mouth turning down in a damn pout she was sure Henry must have taught him.

"No, I'm not -" He nuzzled his face in her neck again, nipping and biting wherever he reached. She swallowed a moan, because she was not going to give in dammit and he started licking the small marks he'd formed. Yes, she'd been right, he was a stupid puppy.

"Fine - " She huffed and his head immediately came back up with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face. If he had a tail, she was sure it'd be wagging excitedly.

"I heard -" She drew a breath, not sure why she found the thing so embarrassing to begin with. "I heard you singing." It was his time to look flustered and one of his hands came up to scratch behind his neck.

" _Oh_ , I - I didn't realise anybody would be home." He looked sheepish, biting down on his lip and peering up at her from under his lashes. "I'm sorry if it was bothering you."

Her eyebrows shot up, this - this she was not expecting.

"What? No! I was just surprised, that's all. Um, I didn't know you could sing." A smile appeared on his face and she wondered if she'd just walked straight into a trap, but it was quickly forgotten as he tenderly pressed his mouth against hers, their lips moving in synch.

As he drew back slowly, she almost followed him but settled with resting her forehead against his, she was smiling with her eyes still closed, not wanting to lose the moment just yet.

And then he started  _humming_  and she snapped her eyes open to find him with closed eyes still, looking near to innocent if it weren't for the small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth that gave him away.

She smacked his arm and he opened his eyes which were sparkling with mischief.

"What?" He asked, tone feigning innocence but him looking nothing but.

"You stupid, stupid pirate." She murmured before quickly leaning in and capturing his lips in a searing kiss again.

They breathed heavily when breaking apart, Emma coming to rest her head tiredly against his chest, speaking so softly he almost missed it.

"I didn't say stop."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to his now nearly dry chest and continued humming with his face buried in her hair.

" _But you and I we've been through that_

_And this is not our fate_

_So let us not talk falsely now_

_The hour's getting late."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how happy it makes me when you leave comments or kudos! (Almost as much as seeing Colin's stupid smile when he sings. Ugh. I said almost.)
> 
> Please leave prompts and I'll try to get by and do them all! :)


End file.
